


Scar

by fairyamy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Abuse, Lusamine's a terrible mother, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyamy/pseuds/fairyamy
Summary: The real reason Gladion’s hair is so weird is because he’s trying to stay hidden and its too easy to be recognized by his scar, so he tied his hair in the stupidest way to hide it because his fringe just wasn’t long enough
(Little note this takes place somewhere in this fic http://fairyinalola.tumblr.com/post/153587120088/gladion-swore-when-a-yungoos-managed-to-wriggle)





	

"Gladion, what are you doing up so late?"   
He jerked when he heard Mother's voice from the kitchen's doorway, his heart pounding. His hands shook so much that he almost dropped the knife he was using. It had been a few weeks since she had spoken to him, since he'd had to start going to SLA.  
"I-I was hungry..." He hunched his shoulders and put the knife down, his hand still fisted around it. "I didn't want to wake anyone up..."His voice was small and he had to hope that she'd just turn around and leave. His eyes were trained on the toasted cheese sandwich in front of him.   
There was silence and he dared to let his eyes dart to the doorway, dared to look her in the eye for a millisecond before they darted away, back to his sandwich. He shouldn't of done that.  
Her bare feet slapped on the ground as she made her way over to him. His shoulders tensed and he braced himself.  
Her hand struck him hard, putting him off balance and causing him to fall over, his head made a dull thud as it hit the floor. Stunned, he lay there, wondering why he couldn't see out of one eye and wondering why the side of his face suddenly felt warm.   
Shakily he touched his forehead and winced at the pain that shot through the fuzziness that clouded his mind.   
His eye could hardly focus on his fingers when he pulled them away. _Blood? Why was he bleeding? Was he bleeding? Was this his blood?_  
He didn't know how much time had passed, it must of been a few hours because the next thing he knew Lillie was kneeling next to him and holding a wet cloth to his face, her mouth moving a mile a minute but he couldn't hear what she was saying.  
He guessed that she'd been calling for help because Wicki and Faba ran in, someone in a lab coat behind them. He felt his heart-beat speed up, felt his fingernails digging into his palm. _Was he going to SLA? What time was it? Did Lillie know about SLA?_  
Slowly, he was aware of a fuzzy buzz in his ears and Wicki's voice, saying they needed to get him to a hospital as quickly as they could. Faba saying that they could handle it here. Of Lillie sobbing and telling them to hurry up.  
Everything passed in a blur and he was being lifted up.   
He was glad he never got to eat his sandwich.

He traced the scar that had formed, splitting his eyebrow in two. Mother must of had something sharp in her hand when she hit him. One of the knifes he guessed.  
It had been almost a week and he'd been locked in his room, Wicki's doing he figured. She was more of a mother to him then Mother was.  
Lillie had come by a few times to see if he was alright. He was avoiding her, pretending that he was asleep when she came in and flat out ignoring her sometimes. He needed to get out of this hell hole... And soon.  
If he didn't, he'd probably die.  
 _I'll get you out..._


End file.
